Two Confessions
by MiniCola
Summary: One-shot's and drabbles of Aoko and Kaito.:)
1. Two Confessions

**Two Confessions**

* * *

**Mini:** Neko-chan killed me with this idea.

**Neko-chan: **I didn't kill you.

**Mini: **Whatever! Aoko and Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama. He's a genius, I tell you. ;D But whatever. Moving on. I also didn't know what to call it so I just called it _Two Confessions_. Tried to think of a better name, but whatever. 8DDD

* * *

When Nakamori Ginzo told Nakamori Aoko to take care of the KID Taskforce, she didn't know what to feel.

The taskforce didn't know what to feel, and hell, Kaito Kuroba and Kaitou KID didn't even know what to feel.

So her first day as Inspector Nakamori Aoko was a bit hectic. She was a bit of a klutz, but in the end was far more superior than her father, seeing as she deals with Kaito's magic tricks every day, so she can obviously deal with KID's magic tricks.

Although she fell for every trick in the book, in the end she learnt from her mistakes. Unlike her father who did the same things all over again and never learnt.

She would plan every night and Kaito would ask why she would look so tired everyday, but in the end he would get beaten by a mop.

Heist would always end up with Aoko at the top of the tower making witty comebacks for KID. Poison setting in her words, and a sneer in the end. She would always bring her trusty sidekick, the mop, so she could hit the jerk a few times before she was tangled in a blur of pink smoke and he would leave.

Nakamori Ginzo would just watch in the camera room and watch Aoko doing her work, he was proud of raising her.

It did no good for the Kaitou Kid. Every heist, she was one step closer to finding out who he was. It was nerve wracking because some days she would was just _this_ close to finding out.

But he would always be out in a pinch, while Aoko had a bunch of colorful words coming out of her mouth.

It wouldn't help either when Tantei-san, Tantei-kun or Meitantei-kun came too. Because, well, one of them combined with Aoko was a nightmare.

But he always managed to escape at the last straw.

And, the last straw it was.

She was judgmental. Yes, she hated Kaitou Kid. No, he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. He had a sense of humor, and he kind of reminded her of Kaito.

The bastard (Kaito) was currently out of town and trying to be as good as his father. Really.

But back to topic. She was judgmental. Kaitou Kid was a bastard who never learned, and he was going to get caught one day. Trust her, he was.

And even though her taskforce was a bit of a klutz, she was going to get there. She was going to get the perfect play, block all of his exits, and he won't have any route for escape. It was going to be the perfect night.

She felt kind of devious though.

As she knew more about the Kaitou, he seemed to be looking for something.

Although she didn't know exactly what, it seemed to be as if he thought it was for the greater good.

Or maybe he wanted to avenge someone? She didn't know. But she knew the look in his eyes. It was similar to the look Kaito had when he thought she didn't notice.

One heist just unraveled everything.

Everything she didn't know.

It happened all at once when the gemstone flashed red.

And he smashed it.

And a big sigh of relief escaped his lips.

She speculated him.

"Why?"

"For the greater good of all things, Nakamori-chan."

"Don't give me a spiritual answer." She stomped, mop ready in hand. "Why did you break the damned gem, because you're going to have to pay for that." She retorted.

_The_ Kaitou had swiftly turned around and his eye looked directly at hers.

And he grinned, "Hey, Ahouko."

Only Kaito called her that.

Her mouth went in an 'o' shape. "Bakaito?"

Even though he was grinning, the gleam in his eyes wasn't happy.

"It would have hurt you to know the truth."

"Your lying." She said bluntly. "Your not Kaito, your just putting it on him because his a magician too, and his name is also Kaito and stuff."

He removed his monocle and hat. "Believe me now, Aoko?"

"Your wearing latex." She pointed out, still not believing him.

"You can pinch me."

"Your giving me a perfect opportunity to capture you, you know? And pinching _thee_ Kaitou Kid? Wow. It's a dream come true." She said.

"Yeah, but it's my last heist anyway. My goal is done and I have no more to do as Kid."

"_Yeah_.. but still." She muttered.

"Just pinch me already, Nakamori-keibu."

"Don't call me that."

"Nakamori-keibu~!" He sung, in that voice she knew was Kaito's.

"Uhh.. Okay! I'll pinch you if you stop calling me that. Why the hell do you want me to pinch you again?" She forgot.

"Ahouko. To prove it's me?"

"And who are you?" She smirked.

He put a hand to his heart and fake sobbed. "You forgotten me already, Aoko."

"Glad to wound your ego, Kid-san."

"Just pinch me, dammit."

She rolled her eyes and she came closer to him, and pinched him with her free hand. No latex.

"Uhh.. it is you.. uhh.. Kid-san? Bakaito? Kaito?" She paused. "Wait. Stand there for a second, Kid-san."

"You can call me Kaito." He rolled his eyes.

"But your in your stupid Kid costume, so right now your Kid to me." She pointed out. "And stay there."

He looked suspicious of her while she grabbed the mop with her hand. **_BONK!_**

"Did you seriously just hit me in the head with your stupid mop?"

"It's not stupid. Mop-san loves me more than you."

He tilted his head and stepped towards her, smiling. "Really Aoko?"

She stepped back with every step he made forwards. "Yes, really. _Kaitou Kid-san_." She said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. And her back hit the side of the rooftop.

And she couldn't step back anymore.

He held her head.

Closed his eyes.

And kissed her then and there.

Time stopped.

She didn't know what she was thinking a second before.

And all she knew then was how soft and plump those lips were.

She even forgot her own name.

All she knew was that they tasted of candy. Probably from all the candy's he ate. He tasted like bubble gum, mint flavor.

And then he let go.

"Confession two for tonight Aoko. You ready?"

She sucked in a breath.

Nodded.

"I love you, Nakamori-chan." He grinned and winked.

"I hate you too, Kaitou Kid-san." She joked.

He pouted. "Well that's nice." And they both laughed.

"To be honest, Kid-san, I fell in love with a boy named Kuroba-san. He's an idiot. He kind of reminds me of you. Really."

He grinned.

He kissed her again.

* * *

**Mini:** This was a 1SHOT. BTW.^^ Hope it was good.

**Neko-chan:** 7_7 No, Mini-senpai. It sucked.

**Mini**: I know it did. ._.

**Neko-chan:** Write better next time.

**Mini:** I will.

**Neko-chan:** Good servant. :3

**Mini:** -_-


	2. Lucky

**Mini: **AokoxKaito fluffness on the way. One shot too. ;D Don't like neither? PISS OFF.

**Neko-chan:** She's basically telling you to back off if you don't like AokoxKaito, or fluffy one shots. Anyway, Aoko nor' Kaito belong to her and both belong to Gosho Aoyama.

**Mini:** He's a flipping genius and I love him. ^^

**Neko-chan:** Moving on.. .

* * *

**Lucky**

She was never one to think about feelings with Kaito. Especially if it was intimate. BaKaito was just a friend to her. Yeah, that's right. A friend.

Really, all it was with them was some perverted pranks, and some mop wielding. Really, that was all it was with them.

He had other girls up in line, and if she had no choice but to go into that line, she would be last.

So.. why did she feel like her stomach had butterflies in it? Why did she feel like her heart could do flips? Why did she feel like her head could explode any minute?

Okay.. she should stop questioning herself. Shutup.

She wasn't supposed to be in it for the magicians heart.

He's a playboy, arrogant, conceited, pervert, cocky, rude, jerk, pedophile.

She wasn't supposed to fall for him!

That wasn't how she planned her life! She wanted to fall in love with someone sweet and kind! Not someone perverted and rude!

She put her hand over her mouth. No! She didn't just admit in her mind that she fell in love with the jerk!

Hah! Not in one million years. Not in one million decades. Not in one million centuries. And not in one million millenniums.

_Yeah._ The voice in her mind pestered. _Not in any of those, because Aoko fell in love with him in a day._

_No! NO SHE DIDN'T! _She argued.

She looked back at Kaito, who was tapping his pencil on his desk, with a faraway look in his eyes.

Ah, shoot.

She did fall.

She fell in a pit so deep that it hurt.

And she didn't even know where she was walking anymore.

(•_•)

Why was she looking at him weirdly like that?

Ugh! It looked like she was about to consult him to the police or something.

Seriously.

It was getting creepy.

"Uh.. Aoko?" Jeez. She jumped up in surprise.

"What?" She blinked.

"Uhm.. we're going now."

"Oh. Okay." She said, and off they went to walk back home.

"Kaito? Aoko needs to ask something."

"Shoot."

"How does Aoko know if she likes someone?"

"Why?" He asked, curiously. "Does Aoko like somebody?"

"Uh.." She blushed of a crimson colour.

An insane feeling grew at the pit of his stomach.

"Right now Aoko's heart tells her that she does, but Aoko's mind denies it because she doesn't want to face the truth."

Okay, he was jealous.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asked.

"Well.. uh." She muttered. "The weather's nice today!"

He pushed her to a nearby tree. "Don't change the topic, Aoko." He whispered huskily. "Who's the guy?"

"Well, that's the thing." She looked down. "Aoko doesn't know if he likes her or not, per se."

"So it's just a crush? How long have you liked him?"

"Aoko doesn't know!" She screamed at him.

Kaito stepped back, surprised.

"Aoko's sorry. She didn't mean to scream! Aoko doesn't know if it's a crush or love. She probably liked him since they met but she only realized now." She sighed.

"Well, who's the guy?"

She shook her head. _Stubborn girl. _He thought.

He pushed her back to the pole.

"I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like."

Aoko blushed. "Kaito first."

Kaito looked at her, straightly in the eye.

"Is it Kouizumi-san? Because Kouizumi-san really likes you." Aoko asked.

Pfft? The witch? No way!

"I know she does. But it's not her." He told her truthfully.

"Then who?" She was surprised.

"You." And he leaned down, closed his eyes and kissed her.

She didn't react.

She couldn't.

Not now.

Not ever.

They broke apart.

He grinned.

"So? I need your end of the deal, Ahouko."

"Kaito was joking. Tell Aoko the truth." She said.

"I am! I wouldn't kiss you if it wasn't! Jeez woman."

"Mop?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, but I'll pass the offer this time.

"Good."

"Anywho.. Who the hell is the lucky bastard? I'll punch him if he breaks your heart!"

She chuckled.

"What's funny?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito's basically saying that he'll punch himself if he breaks Aoko's heart."

He looked confused at first as to why he would punch himself.

Then a look of realization dawned on his face.

And he kissed her again.

"I really would punch myself though. And uh.. I love you Aoko." He grinned. "Jeez.. it's so hard to say mushy stuff."

She laughed.

"I love you too, BaKaito."

"Really? With the love meter like this high," He pointed at an invisible meter. "you still call me BaKaito?"

She laughed again.

"Well, I love you too then, Ahouko."

And their lips smashed together one more time.

* * *

UGH. IT IS SO OOC.;_; ITS NOT FUNNY. (I wrote this like two months But only posted it now.)


End file.
